


Coffee Shop!Luke Hemmings

by jongdaekitten (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jongdaekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Luke is a barista</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop!Luke Hemmings

I sighed as my three-year-old brother, Ben, ran into my room and jumped up on my bed with me.  
“An!” He sat in front of me, blocking my view of my laptop and the article I was writing for my journalism class, “Will you come play with me?”  
“Ben, I have to do work for my classes. I actually have to go somewhere right now, but I’ll play with you tonight. Okay?” I smiled at him, despite my agitation that he had interrupted me for the third time that day.  
“Ry!” My mum called up the stairs, “I have to run some errands! Can you watch Ben for a while?”  
“Fine.” I groaned and heard the door close. I looked back at Ben, “Okay, moose, we’re going to the coffee shop down the street. If you’re good, I’ll get you a hot chocolate.” He jumped up so he was standing on my bed. I stood up and grabbed my black cardigan and put it on over my shirt that was the cover of Dookie by Green Day. I put my combat boots on over my ripped skinny jeans and picked up Ben, putting him on my hip, “Ready to go?” He nodded and we went downstairs. I grabbed my car keys and put him in the car seat in the back of the car. I drove down to the old part of town and parked behind the record store. I walked over to the coffee shop and went inside, holding Ben’s hand tightly so he wouldn’t try and run off while I waited behind the person ordering. He walked over to the side and I stepped up to the counter.  
“What can I get you?” I heard the barista ask. I looked up from a laughing Ben and my eyes widened when I saw how cute he was. He had a blonde quiff that made him look even taller than the about 6’3” I guessed he was, with the brightest sky blue eyes and a lip ring.  
“Uhh,” I smiled a little, “I’ll have a kid sized hot chocolate and a medium caramel frappe.”  
“What are the names for the drinks?” He asked.  
“Ben and Ryan.” I told him, getting my wallet out of my pocket.  
“Okay, that’ll be $6.37.” He told me, writing our names on the cups. I handed him $6.50 and he gave me my change, then I stood off to the side with Ben while I waited for the coffee.  
“Ryan!” Ben tugged at my sleeve. I looked down at him and he “whispered”, “The drink guy keeps looking over here.” I looked up to see that he was glancing over at me. He smiled at me and looked away again.  
“Ben, Ryan!” The barista called and I walked over to get the drinks, “I like your shirt, by the way. Green Day is one of my favorite bands.”  
“Thanks...” I trailed off because I didn’t know his name.  
“Luke.” He smiled.  
“Thanks, Luke.” I smiled, taking the drinks from the counter and sitting down with Ben at a table. I got my laptop out of my bag and set it on the table, “Do you want to color, Ben?” He nodded and I got a coloring book and a pack of crayons out of my bag and handed it to him. I opened my laptop and continued to work on my article. It took me about an hour and most of my coffee to finish it. I closed my laptop to see that Ben wasn’t sitting across from me. My eyes widened and I stood up, scanning the coffee shop. I was the only one in there, and I started to panic. I heard quiet laughter and it sounded like it was coming from behind the counter. I walked over to the counter and craned my neck to look behind it. I looked down and saw the cute barista, Luke, sitting on the ground with Ben, “Oh my god, Ben, I was so worried!”   
They both looked up and Luke smiled, “I found your little brother.”  
“I’m so sorry, Luke. I was doing schoolwork and I guess I didn’t see him slip away. Thank you so much for keeping him out of trouble.”  
“No problem, An.” He grinned.  
“Did Ben tell you that?” I tried not to smile.  
“Yeah, he told me lots of good things about his big sister, didn’t you?” Luke looked at Ben.  
He nodded and looked up at me, “An, I’m tired.” He rubbed his eyes.  
“You ready to go home?” I asked him and he nodded again. I went behind the counter while Luke stood up and I picked up Ben, “Sorry about that again.” I told Luke.  
“It’s okay, it gets lonely here at night.” He shrugged.  
“Well, I’ll be sure to stop in more often.” I smiled, walking towards the door, “I’ll see you around.”  
“See you.” He smiled as I opened the door.  
\---  
When I got home, I went to throw away my finally empty coffee, but stopped when I saw that there was more than just my name written on it. It said ‘text me sometime -Luke’ and a phone number. I got out my phone and added his number to my contacts before throwing the cup away.  
After Ben fell asleep, I went to my room and texted Luke.  
"hi, it’s ryan"  
He replied a few minutes later.  
"i just got off of work, what’s up? :)"  
I smiled and thought of what I should reply with, I wasn’t really used to guys taking an interest in me.  
"not much, just listening to music. you?"

"listening to dookie, when i saw your shirt it made me want to listen. what a great album!"

We texted about music for a little while, when he stopped replying at around ten.  
"sorry", I got his text at 10:30, "i dropped my phone and thought i lost it. but i was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?"  
I texted him a time and my address and said we could play video games.  
"sounds great!" He replied right before I fell asleep, with a smile on my face.


End file.
